


I am Machine

by Skittle_Stalker



Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittle_Stalker/pseuds/Skittle_Stalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec(oc) gets sent to the Fellowship of the Sun. There he meets Godric and decides to convince him not to kill himself. Story's better than the summary i promise. slow build but after there is lots of smexy time planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this for a friend, you know who you are.  
> anyway i own nothing.  
> male/male don't like don't read.  
> I plan to post ever Monday.

Alec stared out the window blankly one head phone in barely paying attention to the scenery or the music. He was already dreading this week and he hadn’t even arrived yet. He shrugged out of his ratty faded blue hoodie. His mother had tried desperately to get him to wear something other than his band t-shirts and ratty jeans, but he had adamantly refused much to her dismay. If he was being forced into this he was sure as hell going to be comfortable. Why is Texas so hot? He thought bitterly. He was already missing New York. The crowds, the bustling pace of life and the fact it wasn’t 100 something degrees. Yes Alec defiantly knew that this was going to be the worst seven days of his 16 years of life. He not only was being forced to give up a week of his summer, but he was going to be spending it at this leadership church camp thing. To make matters even worse it was being held by The Fellowship of the Sun Church. Nothing could be better than spending time with a bunch of judgmental radical Christians. Sometimes Alec really wished he smoked. 

His parents had said it would be good for him to be around young people who shared his views. His views he chuckled lightly under his breath. He seriously doubted anyone on this bus shared his views on anything. Not only did he not hate vampires, he was actually friends with one, but what really had Alec cursing whatever being was out there for his terrible fate was the fact that Alexander Christopher Woodland happened to be about as straight as a circle. And he knew for a fact these people defiantly weren’t going to like that. Lucky Alec had years of experience hiding it from his conservative parents only difference was he was stuck here a whole week with no reprieve. At least back home there were people who knew, who supported him. It was then that he felt himself ache for his younger sister Sophia. She had figured out his secret 3 years ago and not only had she accepted it and acted as if it was no big deal. She had somehow decided it was her new mission to find him a boyfriend. He smiled fondly at the thought. If only she knew who he had the hots for.

“Hey guy, what made you decide to heed God’s call?” Alec realized then that there was a good chance they had been talking to him for a while. He turned from the window to lock eyes with a male who happened to be his complete opposite. This guy seemed to be the definition of what Sophia would call a hottie. He looked like buff football player all bulging tan muscles. With blonde hair blue eyes and a goofy smile. Alec was not at all the definition of classic handsome man. He was 5’5, skinny with muscles that were only noticeable if he was shirtless. He had long shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes, which only helped in making him appear paler. “My parents.” Alec answered honestly and slightly monotone. 

“Oh how old are you?” the brunet sitting next to the blonde asked. 

“16”

“Wow,” the blonde exclaimed “ain’t that kinda young?” he asked. Alec shrugged.

“I guess…” he noticed the blonde look eager and he sighed mentally, “my parents donate a lot to the church so it’s not like they could say no.” both the other males nodded. 

“Well since you’re so young. We’ll look out for ya. My names Jason Stackhouse and this here’s Luke.”

“Nice to meet you” he said “my names Alec” Jason smiled at him and started talking about where he lived and his high school. Occasionally asking Alec questions which he replied to halfheartedly. Well maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. After all both these guys were attractive, if not really his type, and Jason seemed nice enough. And for the first time since he left New York Alec felt himself smile.

Two days into the week and Alec realized he had defiantly spoken to soon. This place wasn’t a church camp it was the military. Alec wasn’t by any means out of shape but he was sure as hell not running 5 miles a day. Screw that. As soon as he saw an opening he broke from the group and headed back to the church. And if this place being boot camp from hell wasn’t bad enough it also turned out Luke hated him for some unknown reason the only thing that could be seen as a mercy was that he defiantly hated Jason more. Honest to God if he didn’t find a place away from Sarah’s plastic smile and Steve’s perfect hair he was going to go crazy. If they told him one more time that he needed to “let the glorious light of the lord chase away your darkness.” He was going to go crazy.

He was standing in the chapel head phones in his ears trying desperately to take the edge off. Where some people had cigarettes Alec had music. This is what he did when he didn’t think he could take it. When his emotions became so intense that he just went numb. He would put his music on and let it sooth him. It helped with the pain and emptiness. He listened to the guitar play cords and the lyrics. Alec sang softly “I wish I could give you my heart and my soul…”then he heard the door creak open. He panicked and scanned the room he saw a door and headed into it, he pressed himself against the frame.

“Where’d the hell did that little freak go.” he heard Luke yell.

“Now now,” he heard the fake chipper voice of Steve start, “this is a place of worship besides he’s useless and unworthy of God’s love” Alec backed away from the door and bit back the wave of painful emotions that filled him. Why did everyone see him that way? He tried. God he tried so hard to be the son his parents wanted. The friend his friends wanted. And yet this was how they all saw him. A poor excuse for a son. The friend you call just to emotionally abuse when they felt like it. And most of society what did they see when they looked at him. Just some fucking fagot. He looked around and saw some stairs heading downwards. He took them. Leading him into what he assumed was a basement and away from the hateful words.

He looked around the room and shut the door behind him. From the looks of it the room was sound proof. Perfect. He thought. There was a time not long ago those words and these feelings would have sent him searching for the pills his mother kept in the cabinet or the knife in the pantry. Anything to make him feel something other than the pain or at least numb it. But after Sophia had caught him, her blue eyes full of tears, begging him to stop. He had. So he did the only other thing he knew that would stop the pain. He turned up the music and sang. He sang until he felt his heart would burst. He sang until the pain lessened. He sang until his throat felt sore. He sang until it didn’t hurt. He took a breath after the song ended. He smiled a little at least until he heard clapping.


	2. Oh wait dude in the cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: okay here’s chapter 2 hurray. Anyway hope you enjoy Godric. Also have to thank you lovely humans that proof read this for me.  
> Also I own nothing if I did I wouldn’t be so poor.

Alec whipped his head around, his dark eyes wide in fear. Someone heard him…someone saw him….damn it. At that moment he wasn’t sure if he was scared that he had been found or that whoever was here had seen him. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on what appeared to be another teenage boy, only a year or two older than him, it was hard for him to really tell, it was pretty dark over there, sitting in what seemed to be a… a cage? Alec gulped, slightly relieved it wasn’t Luke or Steve, but still unnerved that someone he didn’t know had just watched him doing something, that to him, was an extremely private and intimate action. 

“How long have you been here?” Alec asked, glancing towards the figure.

“The whole time.” The stranger replied. His voice was soft, and it held a strange hint of an accent that Alec couldn’t place, it sounded refined and old, but there was something in the other male’s timber, which shot a tingle of excitement and something the teen couldn’t describe down his spine.

“I’m sorry.” Alec said quietly the initial shock of being watched had worn off and was replaced with a bit of embarrassment and shame. His parents had often reprimanded him for singing out loud, telling him it was improper and his non-boyfriend Ryan regularly told him he was annoying and slightly pathetic for doing so.

“There is no reason to apologize.” The stranger said, “It was quite….interesting.” The dark-haired teen felt himself blush in embarrassment and confusion, unsure if this guy was making fun of him or not. He decided he didn’t care either way, well not really, and moved closer to the cage structure. 

“Well anyway I’m still sorry. I didn’t know anyone was down here” he looked away from the stranger towards the door, trying to figure out if his pursuers were gone, “I was trying to get away from Steve and the God squad.” He looked back to the stranger, “Would you mind if I turned on the other light? It’s kind of uncomfortable not being able to see you.” In truth he just wanted to make sure he wasn’t one of the God squad members; he really didn’t need them telling Steve he had snuck of in the basement to sing, what he figured they’d classify as a sinful or godless song. 

“Not at all.” Alec moved and flipped on the light switch. The other side of the room, the one that held the cage, lit up. He turned his head and looked over toward the other teen. His breath caught in his throat. Well damn…. He thought. The stranger was dressed in a button up with dress pants and Alec could see the makings of a tattoo where the shirt opened near his collarbone. He had dark gray eyes that reminded Alec of the sky before it rains: dark, mysterious and full of power, with eyes like that it took everything Alec had not to shiver. The stranger also had dark honey colored hair, that looked soft to the touch. Man he’s gorgeous.

“Are you not one of Newlines followers?” He asked, bringing Alec out of his stupor. God I hope he didn’t notice my staring.

“Not hardly,” he snorted, “I don’t even want to be here and I hope I can get through the rest of the week without seeing him again.” At the thought of the rest of the week Alec felt the pain come back. Even if he managed to avoid Steve there was no way to avoid Luke, they were in the same sleeping area. He moved in front of the cage and sat down with a sigh, “And what about you?” he asked the other. “I didn’t see you at all this week?” which Alec found strange, maybe he’s one of the church members’ son’s. “And why are you in a cage?” he added, almost as an afterthought. The brunette laughed softly. Alec felt the tingle come back. He has a nice laugh. Alec decided he wouldn’t mind hearing it more often.

“You certainly ask a lot of questions.” Alec smiled in embarrassment, that was the first time he’d ever been accused of that. “No I am not a member of this church, nor would you have seen me, and as for my current location,” He moved his arms, gesturing to his surroundings. “The humans assumed I would be less of a threat in here.” At the word humans, Alec’s eyes widened.

“Wait, are you a vampire?” he asked, surprised.

“Yes. Are you afraid?” Alec shook his head no. Holy shit they kidnaped a vampire what the…

“Do you need help?” Alec stood up and looked at him, “Shit! Let me find a way to get you out.”

“Do not worry yourself.” The vampire said. Alec stopped and stared at him wide eyed.

“Not to be rude or anything, but you do realize they probably plan to kill you.” After all, why else would the fang hating church have a fucking vampire in their basement?

“Yes I am aware.” His mouth opened in shock. Did he just…

“And you’re okay with that? It’s not like they’re gonna make it good for you.” he watched the vampire nod.

“What the hell! Why would you wanna die?” the vampire looked at him, his gray eyes full of sadness and regret.

“I have done many terrible things. I have killed many with no remorse. Destroyed hundreds upon hundreds of lives.” Alec shook his head finding that a little hard to believe, after all, he cared enough to be suicidal.

“But…you feel guilty.” He said staring at him. “If you feel guilt, you’re not some monster. Dying won’t fix anything”

“At this point young one, I doubt I have a choice.” Alec felt his shock get replaced by anger.

“Of course you have a choice!” He yelled, “You can’t just kill yourself!”

“I think.” He raised his eyebrows. “I can.” Alec shook his head. “And why is it, that you care. It’s not as if you know me.” Alec thought about it. Did it matter? Should he care? Then he thought about Sophia. I bet he has a Sophia. Alec thought. Someone who would be devisated to lose him, and that’s what made his decision. He plopped down in front of the cage.

“You’re right let’s get to know each other.” He stretched out his hand through the bars, “My name’s Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec.” The vampire just stared at his outstretched hand. “Come on, it’s not like you have anything better to do.” The vampire shook his hand

“Godric.” Alec smiled at him. Well Godric, he thought, I have 5 more days to change your mind.

“Nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: what do you think? Love it hate it? Also I have this chapter written in Godric’s point of view. If y’all are interested I’ll post it separately as a little fic. Just let me know I only wrote it cause my roommate asked, and I live to please.  
> No songs this chapter but if you need a song Ocean Breathes Salty by Modest Mouse. I got you.  
> Bye now! Live long and prosper.


	3. Let Her or rather Him Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Here’s chapter three. I own nothing if I did I wouldn't be waiting for the box sets of True Blood I ordered. Enjoy!

Alec came back to the basement the next night. He was upset that he had to leave so quickly after meeting Godric, but he could hear people heading down to the basement, so he had taken the other staircase out. 

“So…” Alec began, not exactly sure where to start, it was kind of hard after all; the only vampire he’d ever really had a conversation with was Simon, and he was only 20 years old. Simon had only been a vampire for 2 years, so he hardly counted. He bit his lower lip and pulled the sleeves of his gray sweater over his hands. The sweater was too big on him, but something about the huge sweater made him feel a little more comfortable. He definitely needed that. “How old are you?” he finally asked. That was a safe topic. Right? He saw Godric smile, a bit timidly.

“Very old.” He said. Alec suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He sat down in front of the cage. Slightly regretting that most of the pants he backed were skinny jeans but what the hell he liked them.

“And how old is very old?” the vampire shrugged. Jesus it was like pulling teeth, or fangs. He chuckled a bit at his own pun. “Are we talking World War II old, or revolutionary war old?” Godric smiled then, and chuckled.

“I am older than both, actually.” His smile grew. Wait a minute is he…he’s fucking with me. Alec started laughing. Here this vampire was, sitting there, messing with him. Teasing him. It made the black haired teen smile. Must be one of his good days. Alec knew for a fact most depressed people had days were it was horrible and days when it wasn’t really bad at all. Today must be the latter of the two.

“Come on, do we really have to play this game.” He asked cheekily. “I am actually curious.” The vampire smiled. 

 

“How about we do play a game young one. You can ask me 3 questions a day, or night rather.” Alec leaned in closer to Godric, knowing there was a price to it. “And in return, you sing for me.” Alec felt his jaw drop. Sing… he wants me to sing…for him….why? Because, Alec couldn’t fathom why the vampire would willingly wish for him to sing. Ryan told him on more than one occasion, that his voice was atrocious. Perhaps he wants to make fun of me…like he does. It was actually quit a common occurrence in the past. Ryan would ask him to sing and Alec would of course, he wanted to make him happy, only to finish, and have Ryan laugh and ridicule him. After a while, he stopped singing in front of people all together.

“Why?” Alec asked his voice guarded. Godric looked up, slightly surprised.

“Because it is enjoyable. And I find your voice quite wonderful to listen to.”

“No seriously.” Alec deadpanned, was he trying to make fun of him? 

“I do not think you understand.” Godric said, gray eyes serious. “I am being serious. Why do you not believe what I say?”

“Because, I’m terrible.” He said, he felt tears start to form. Damn it, don’t cry we’re trying to get him to want to live. Deal with his problems not your own.

 

“You are most assuredly not, terrible. In fact your voice is one of the most amazing voices, I have heard in all my life.” Godric said in a serious yet compassionate tone.

“Then you haven’t been around very long.”

“If 2000 years is not long, then please tell me human, what is?” Alec jaw opened in shock 

“2000 years,” he whispered in awe. Godric smiled at him wryly,

“Give or take a decade or two.” Alec felt himself return Godric’s smile.

“Alright.” Alec said still smiling, “deal” he saw Godric’s smile widen. “Okay so….what to ask?”  
He made an exaggerated show of thinking. “What’s your favorite color?” Godric looked at him blankly, and then burst out laughing, it was a rich sound that filled the room. It made his heart beat faster. 

“Out of all the questions you could ask, why that one?” Alec smiled brightly at him,

“Because I want to be friends, and that’s a question you ask a soon to be friend.” Dear lord, he thought, I sound like a kindergartener. Godric smiled at him.

“I’m not really sure….” 

“Hey no fair,” Alec said, “No copouts. You have to answer.”

“Alright.” He stared at Alec intently, “brown. Definitely.” Like my eyes he thought…but wait, no way. Godric wasn’t flirting with him, right? But that wolfish grin had him rethinking it. He felt himself blush. Dear lord in heaven… “Really,” he said, his voice a little shaky “it’s not really the prettiest color out there. Most people chose colors like blue, or red.” He continued rambling. The vampire looked at him and smirked,

“Really now. I think brown is a wonderful color, and quite beautiful; but please, do tell, what is yours.” Alec knew his face had to be red as a stoplight. 

“The color of the sky just before it rains.” He said without thinking really, that had always been his favorite color. Or colors, as it was always a little different each time.

“And what color is that?” the dark haired vampire asked. The color of your eyes he almost responded but stopped. Jesus man you’re trying to save this guy, not fuck him. And besides what about Ryan…we’re kind of a thing…. Sort of.

“Blue-ish gray most of the time.” Godric nodded.

“Okay so question number two…” he looked at the vampire “Do you have like, a vampire family?” He remembered Simon saying that lots of vampires considered their progeny or their maker family, or that they lived in a nest with other vampires sometimes.

“Yes” Godric said,

“Who are they? What are they like?” Godric smiled sadly at him.

“Eric,” he started, “is my progeny, I have another, a daughter named Nora but she…she isn’t really my child, not like Eric. I only made her because Eric asked and,” He chuckled lightly to himself “I can’t deny him anything.” Alec smiled, it was obvious that Godric loved him very much. That gave Alec hope.

“What’s he like?”

“Stubborn” he started, “and fierce, independent…truly was born a leader, that’s why I made him.” Alec stared at him.

“You love him a lot, don’t you?” Alec couldn’t help but ask, it was so evident while Godric spoke. He was so proud of this Eric person.

 

“Yes. Very much.” Godric looked at him with true seriousness. “He is my one and only regret, I have about this.”

“Then why,” Alec moved closer to Godric, “Why leave him? He’ll be heartbroken.”

“Because I am ready to. And though I love him, I cannot stay for him.” Alec didn’t know what to say to him. He knew it was true, you have to live for yourself, not others, he was still trying to find that for himself. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when Godric’s voice cut him off.

“I think I’ve answered more than three questions.” It wasn’t in the words, but his voice made it very clear that he was no longer going to say anything else tonight. 

“Alright then.” Shit that’s when the nerves hit. He agreed to sing but. He gulped. “Uh any requests?” Godric shook his head, “No, I have not cared much for music. Until now.” There was something hanging at the end, as if there was more he wanted to say, but it never came. 

“Okay then.” Alec racked his brain for a song that would be easy to sing, that he could feel connected to. 

“You can put that music player in your ears if it helps.” Alec nodded gratefully. He pushed in one head phone and looked through the music. That one he thought. Clicking it he heard the piano start. 

Well you only need the light when it’s burning low….. 

He sang loudly. He sang completely; losing himself to the music, forgetting Godric’s presence altogether, and just concentrating on the lyrics. The music. The feeling. 

The song ended and Alec removed his earphones. Godric smiled at him.

“Would you be angry if I clapped?” Alec smiled and laughed a little, still embarrassed, and yet, a little pleased that Godric said he had enjoyed it. 

“No need,” He said taking a small bow, “Your attention is more than enough.” He laughed then, the first true laugh he had had in a while. Godric looked at him, a smile on his lips.

“The pleasure, I assure you is all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay there’s the end of three. Godric be a smooth mofo.  
> Songs or song is Let Her Go by Passenger. Bye Now  
> Also sorry for the wait. Laptop died. All my rough drafts were at college so I spent a week retyping moral of the story flashdrives


	4. Pierrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Here’s chapter four lovelies. I own nothing at all. Poor me

Alec moved slowly around the basement in no rush, besides, it wasn’t like Godric wouldn’t be there. He stepped in front of the cage where he expected to find Godric sitting, on the floor like always, and yet the cage was strangely vampire free. 

“Godric?” He called, looking around the room for any sign of the vampire. He suddenly felt someone grab him. The strong arms pulled him against a firm surface. He looked up to see the grey eyed vampire looking back at him, holding him tightly against his chest. A shot of pleasure raced down his spine, making him flush and his heart beat louder.

“Godric.” He smiled, a little breathlessly, up at the vampire, glad he hadn’t been taken by the crazy Newlin squad, “What are you doing?” He asked softly. Godric chuckled, he felt the vibration against his back. His blush became darker and he turned his eyes from the handsome vampire currently holding him, to the floor. Godric’s arms tightened around him.

“Isn’t it obvious?” The vampire asked, “I want you.” His lips brushed against the human’s ear, causing him to whimper and his cock to harden in response. Godric turned him so that they were facing each other, but Alec refused to meet his eyes, instead focusing on the wall behind his head. 

“Does that mean...” he asked, uncertain of what was going on. Because, the vampire definitely didn’t want want him. 

“Yes” the vampire replied huskily. He cupped Alec’s chin, forcing the brown eyed boy to meet his eyes. “I. Want. You.” His voice thick with lust, “Only you.” Alec shivered at his words, and looked deeply into his eyes. They were dark and full of desire. Godric leaned down and captured Alec’s lips with his own. It was unlike anything he had felt before. It was better than any kiss he’d ever shared with Ryan. It made his thoughts go fuzzy and his arousal ache. The vampire licked his bottom lip teasingly, coaxing Alec to allow his tongue entrance into the warm hot cavern. 

Alec happily obliged and moaned as he felt the think muscle meet his own, rubbing it and exploring his mouth. It felt so good, Alec whimpered when Godric broke the kiss. He panted and began to moan loudly, as the vampire began attacking his neck with soft nips and kisses.   
“Gooodric” he moaned, as the brown haired man nipped at a sensitive spot right below his ear. 

“Yes little one,” he murmured against his neck, “What do you want?”

“Please.” He was aching to be touched, to touch, to feel Godric against him, to find some release for his aching erection.

“Of course, young one.” He moved his hand slowly down Alec’s side. Then teasingly rubbed his clothed thigh. Then softly brushed his fingertips against his aching need. He whimpered and bucked his hips.

“Is this what you need?”

“YES!” he cried loudly. And then…

“Shut the fuck up!” Luke screamed. Alec shot up from the bed, wide awake and with a very uncomfortable boner. 

“What?” he asked. A dream. That was a dream. Of course it was. Who would really want him that way? Certainly not a 2000 year old vampire who could have anyone he wanted.

“Leave him alone.” Jason said as he pulled on his shirt. “Like you ain’t never had a dream like that before.” Luke shot a glare at him and then Jason. 

“Yeah, well the noises he was making were waking me up.” Alec blushed in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about him kid. Just hop into a cold shower and you’ll be fine.” Alec looked up at the blue eyed male and smiled shakily at him.

“Thanks I will.” The blonde smiled back.

“No problem I am no stranger to a dream girl.” Alec laughed nervously

“Yep, dream girl.” Then he grabbed his things and headed towards the showers. 

He turned on the shower and stepped in, but the cold water was doing nothing in the lessening of his problem. He was still as hard and aching as he was when he woke up. He sighed and switched the temperature back to warm. He grabbed hold of his erection, and began pumping it slowly. He closed his eyes and imagined Godric kissing him, touching him. He imagined it was Godric’s hand instead of his own. He imagined him saying dirty things in his ear. He gasped and hissed “Godric.” He moaned as he came. He leaned against the wall of the shower panting hard.   
Did he just…oh god. He just masturbated to the thought of Godric. What the hell is wrong with me? I’m with Ryan I mean I… he started getting dressed. I mean, I know I’m not dating him but were together, I mean we have sex and make out and…he treats you like shit. A dark part of his mind whispered at him. It was true though, the other male never seemed to give a shit about him. Unless he’s making fun of me, or just wants a quick fuck. The only people who have ever really acted like they cared for me are Sofia and….Godric. He blushed as he headed out of the room. It was true after the last three days they had gotten closer.

He felt less nervous about singing in the man’s presence, and his praise made his heart tighten with emotions. He had also learned a lot about Godric. He found out he was 19 when he was turned, had been Gaul, had been a warrior. He could tell that he was smart and wise, but Alec knew that, above all else, he was kind. It only caused his resolve to harden; he would help Godric no matter what.

Later that night he waited for the others to go to sleep. Usually he waited until sundown, then went down to see Godric, but it had been harder to sneak away, especially with Luke watching him all night. As soon as he thought it was clear, he slipped out of his bed, and headed towards the chapel barefooted in his Jack Skelington pajama bottoms that Sophia had given him for Christmas last year, and an oversized Avenge Sevenfold t-shirt. He moved down the stairs slowly and headed towards the cage.

“Hey, good morning.” Alec said with a smile, as he saw the vampire sitting cross legged in the cage humming the song Alec had sang for him last night. “I see you liked the song.” He commented. Godric opened his eyes and smiled at him. He found the vampire was smiling more as of late. That was a good sign right?

“Yes.” He replied, then grinned sheepishly “Though I’m sure I would enjoy just about anything if you sang it to me, little one” Alec blushed at the complement and smiled back. “Though, I was not sure you would come.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that, it was harder to get away today. They kept talking about the stay in thing happing tomorrow.” The vampire nodded at him. Then looked him up and down.

“And I suppose that is your sleeping attire.” Alec nodded embarrassed.

“Yeah…I was waiting for the others to fall asleep.” He twisted the bottom of his shirt nervously and bit his lip. He had to ask him, or he never would.

“Have you decided yet…I mean will you…do you still…you know...” shit Alec just say it.

“Do I still wish to die?” Godric said, cutting him off. He nodded slowly, staring at Godric. “I think perhaps, my decision was a little rash.” Alec let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and smiled brightly at the vampire. 

“Does that mean you’re going to leave? And not let the Newlines kill you.” Godric returned his smile.

“Yes, that is exactly what I mean, älskling” Alec smiled again and wondered offhandedly what älskling meant. “I will leave tomorrow evening, as that is when you also plan to depart.”

“I’m so glad.” Alec started his voice was thick with emotion, he almost wanted to cry. He wanted to live, Godric wanted to live, or at least give it another chance. He was so happy. Godric looked at him a bit puzzled, but returned his smile.

“I am pleased that you are happy.” Alec and he stayed like that for a while, both of them smiling and not saying anything.

“So” Alec replied slyly “Do I still get three questions?” 

“Only if you still sing for me.” The vampire replied teasingly. Alec laughed,

“Of course! Now what to ask?” he glanced at Godric and saw the ink peeking out from the collar of his shirt. “How many tattoos do you have?”

“Four” Godric replied smiling at him.

“What do they mean?” After all he was pretty sure they didn’t just get tattoos for fun 20000 years ago. Godric lifted his shirt up and took it off. Alec gulped. No, do not stare at his chest. Do not get aroused; shit, I’m pretty sure vampires can smell that shit. Deep breaths Alec, deep breaths, it’s just Godric. He’s your friend. You’ve seen lots of men shirtless, breathe.

“This one,” Godric said pointing to the one around his neck line. “Was given to warriors for protection.” Alec nodded Godric had said before that he was a warrior. Alec didn’t ask very much about his past, since it seemed to be why he was so upset and determined to die.

“And this one,” He pointed to his left arm, “Is the symbol for water, since my clan was near the sea.” He nodded again. 

“And this,” pointing to his right arm, “Means survival is life” Alec nodded again, but suddenly wanted to ask why he got it. Was it a motto? Something he often said?

“And lastly this,” he turned to show Alec his back. It was a quick turn, he saw the snake going up his spin but also a… brand? “Is the world serpent.” Alec smiled and nodded, he knew a little about Norse mythology, enough to know what that was. He decided not to comment about the brand.

“I always thought tattoos were cool.” Alec said, “Especially if they have meaning. Otherwise, I think it’s kinda of pointless.” He smiled at Godric, “I mean why leave a permanent mark with no story.”

“That is quite wise, älskling.” There was that word again. 

Suddenly Alec had a crazy thought, had Godric ever been in love before. I mean, he was thousands of years old. Maybe he would know what was wrong with him, and Ryan, or better, why he kept thinking about Godric instead.

“Godric?”

“Yes, young one?” Alec bit his lip nervously and gulped. 

 

“Um what does? I mean, how does loving, or rather being in love with someone feel?” Godric’s eyes widened and looked at him in shock, but he quickly shook it off and answered.

“I am not sure how to answer your question, Alec. There are many different kinds of love, and different ways of being in love.” 

“I mean being in love in the romantic, I want to be with you, kind of way” he blushed after he finished.

“That sadly I cannot answer very well, I’m afraid.”

“You’ve never been in love?” Alec asked shocked.

“Well, yes and no.” he started, “You see I can only talk from my side.”

“So they didn’t love you back.” He understood that, because let’s face it, he wasn’t stupid, he knew Ryan didn’t love him. He kept hoping someday he would, but lately he seemed to be wanting someone else’s affections. Alec wondered if that made him fickle or shallow.

“Yes, sadly their heart belongs to another, although, I hope to steal it.” Alec smiled at Godric.

“You will.” After all, Alec thought, who could resist him.

“I hope you are right,” He looked at the teen then smiled. “But on to your question. I believe it feels very confusing. You find yourself thinking about them. Wondering how to make them smile, laugh. Because it fills your heart with joy when they are happy, and pain when they are not.” Alec smiled at Godric.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Always.” Godric replied.

“So, I was wondering after you leave here and go back to sherifing” that conversation had been long, vampire politics were confusing “if I… um gave you my number would you, I don’t know still wanna talk?” Godric blinked, and looked at him, almost as if he was offended he even had to ask.

“Of course. Nothing would make me happier.” Alec smiled at his reply, then yawned. ”It is quite late. You should sleep.”

“But I haven’t sang yet.” Godric shook his head.

“Do not worry about it.” 

 

“But I want to.” And it shocked Alec to his core, to realize it was true, he wanted to sing. He hadn’t wanted to sing for someone, in a very long time, and yet he really wanted to sing for Godric. The vampire smiled at him gently.

“Then by all means please do.” Suddenly he got an idea. 

“Okay but I need something first, I will be right back.” Godric just looked at him confused as he headed up the stairs towards the chapel. He walked in and headed to the music closet. He pulled out a guitar and headed back down to the basement.

“Tada!” he shouted holding the guitar up and smiling.

“I was not aware you could play.” He winked playfully at Godric.

“There’s a lot you don’t know.”

He then balanced the guitar in his lap and began playing chords. He didn’t even need to pick the song, he already knew what he wanted.

It’s okay. It’s alright. To play the fool has always been my plight…..

 

He wasn’t entirely sure why he picked it. Maybe because it was one of his favorites, a piece of his heart. And maybe he wanted to share a piece of it, with this kind vampire. But maybe it was because this song was like a story. Their story.

But then I saw you crying there. Out in the audience put on a happy face you look much better when you smile…..

Like how I met him, in here, sad and alone like me. He thought about himself, and Godric as he sang. All the pain he felt, all the pain he knew Godric must also feel. And then how it was disappearing.

The lying Pierrot that I was has gone away…. 

Yes, because Godric had helped bring back a little bit of his voice. He helped him sing again, and he hoped he’d helped Godric find himself too.

He strummed the last chord and opened his eyes to see Godric looking at him with an unreadable expression. He smiled at the vampire nervously.

“Beautiful älskling.” He said almost in a whisper.

 

“I know it’s one of my favorites.” But part of him hoped the vampire wasn’t talking about the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Songs for this chapter in order are:  
> I Lived by One Republic   
> Pierrot- okay this song is originally a Vocaliod song, but the song I used is the Ashe cover; look it up on YouTube, seriously.  
> There you go, there was some taste of the sexiness coming later.  
> Two in one day I love you all.  
> Bye bye.


	5. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 5, action packed, enjoy. I own nothing, if I did I wouldn’t be trying to kill people for 20 dollars. Just kidding…or am I… No I am don’t call the PoPo be cool man be cool.

Alec woke up the next morning tired but extremely happy. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. The late nights where definitely getting to him, but it had been worth it. All through that morning the teen hadn’t been able to shake the satisfied smile off his face. 

Live…Godric wants to live. Alec pulled on his favorite pair of skinny jeans, they were blue with a huge hole in the right knee, he felt it made him look grungy in a cool way, and an oversized black hoody. 

He spent the morning humming to himself. Even when Plastic haired Newlin asked him to sweep the chapel. Which was probably the worst, most soul sucking job in this holy boot camp, but even still, he went to it cheerfully. He was whistling a bit loudly when Jason walked into the chapel. 

“Hey there Bubba.” Alec jumped a little, but quickly smiled happily at the blond. Who looked rather sweaty, and smelled like the alleyways in New York. Alec tried very hard not to scrunch up his nose in disgust.

“Hey Jason, what’s up?” 

“Oh nothing much.” Jason looked practically giddy, like a destructive Golden Retriever “just working on a super important secret project.” Alec felt the urge to roll his eyes. It was obvious that Jason wanted to tell someone. The blond reminded him of Sophia when she had found out Simon was a vampire, all secretive in a way that just made the other person want to know what you were talking about, or most people, but Alec had many years in the art of not giving a shit, but he felt the need to humor him, after all it was a good day.

“For…” He asked the goofball. Truth was Alec didn’t actually mind Jason all that much. Sure he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was nice and actually treated him like a human being. Besides they had a bit in common, like having little sisters that liked to get into trouble. 

Yeah, a whole crap load Alec thought, discouraged.

“Can’t tell, its secret.” He bit his lip though and glanced at Alec sheepishly, “well maybe I can, but you have to swear not to tell.” Alec smiled back at Jason.

“I swear.” Jason gave a whoop and grabbed Alec around the shoulders so that they were close together. Alec found it a little uncomfortable, like being tackled by an over exited Grizzly Bear. 

“I’m making a platform, were going to have a meet the dawn tomorrow.” Alec felt his heart sink.

No this can’t…Meet the dawn, as in vampire burning meet the dawn but that means…Godric. Jason stared at Alec. The teenager had gone completely white and deathly still.

“You okay buddy.” No he thought. He was about as far away from okay as someone could get, they were going to kill Godric tomorrow. He needs to leave now. Tonight. 

“No I don’t feel well…” he looked at the older boy. “I think I’m gonna just…lay down.” Jason nodded at him concerned.

“Holler if you need anything.” Jason called after him.

It took everything he had not to run out of the chapel. He was heading past Newlin’s office when he heard the God Squad talking.

“Make sure there are guards by the cage tonight.” Alec’s breath caught in his throat as he heard Gabe speak. He pressed himself closer to the door.

“Right.” He heard a couple of the saint stakers’ answer. 

Shit…what am I going to do?

Alec paced across the sleeping courters. Trying to think of some way to warn Godric. 

I could call the police? Yeah right liked they’d believe me. Truthfully Alec was pretty sure all of the police were part of the fellowship. Damn it he couldn’t think of anything.

Godric’s nest maybe. Yeah sure that’s a great plan. Hey operator, I would like to speak to the largest nest of vampires in Texas. Alec sighed. He was way over his head. What could he do? Had he help Godric find the will to live just so he could be murdered?

Dick move, God. He thought bitterly.

This is hopeless. I’m a teenager, hell I can’t even help myself. He sat down putting his head in his hands. Why did he think he could make a difference? You’re a coward. Hell, I can’t even tell Ryan to make up his mind. I just lie down and take it from everyone, he thought and yet… 

He couldn’t just let Godric die. He might not be able to stand up for himself, but he would stand up for others, like Godric. The Vampire with the lonely eyes and beautiful laugh. It would be a travesty to lose someone like that, but what could he do?

Maybe…. That’s it! I will go back to the basement now. I’ll wake Godric up and tell him. Alec jumped up, adrenaline coursing through his veins. I can do this. He went into the hall and headed to the chapel. He was just about to head towards one of the basement staircases when he heard a female voice talking about needing to get sleeping bags for the lock in.

He peered around the corner to see a bouncing blonde talking with the Newlins. Steve was trying to get her to go down to the... basement. Alec knew he wasn’t leading her to the part of the basement where Godric was. Or even the one with all the weapons. That one had left him very upset and shaken. He had spent the next night talking to Godric about how he had a real aversion to violence.

 

“I watched them kill it.” He told Godric quietly, “it was just a poor defenseless kitten and they beat it.” The teen looked up at Godric sadly, “I should have done something, but I was too scared.” He looked at the Vampire and whispered softly, “Isn’t not doing anything worse than actually doing it because you know it’s wrong, and still do nothing.”

Godric didn’t say anything for a long time and then said meaningfully. “You were afraid, there is nothing wrong with that. I do not think you are a coward or a bad person. You were only a child.” Then he smiled at him reassuringly, “besides you do not seem as though you simply watch and hide anymore after all.” He gestured towards himself, “you stubbornly decided that you would get me to want to live.”

“Is it working?” Alec asked with a tentative smile.

“We will see.”

 

He was brought back to the present when he saw Newlin sneak up behind the Blonde.

 

“Hey lady look out!” he yelled as Newlin shoved her down the stairs. Gabe came up behind him and grabbed him. Then roughly dragged him into the chapel. “Let go of me.” He spat. Trying in vain to get out of the large man’s hold.

“So you are a traitor.” Steve said glaring at him. “A traitor to your race.”

Alec meet his gaze with equal fury. 

“I might be a traitor, but at least I’m not a kidnapper. Godric isn’t a monster.” He snarled. “You are.” Then Alec spit in his face. Newlin wiped it off with his hand and smiled crazily at him. Alec probably should have felt scared, but all he felt was anger and smugness for sticking it to this crazy, religious nut job. 

“Well if you like vampires so much” he growled menacingly getting up in his face. Alec thought about spitting on him again. “Why don’t you join the Fang bangers yourself?” He shared a look with his crony and Alec found himself roughly pushed into the cage. He fell, hitting his head roughly on the concrete. When his vision cleared he realized he was with the two people he had seen with the Newlins.

“Are you okay?” The blonde asked. Alec looked up at her.

My head hurts but

“Badly” he stared wide eyed at her. 

I could have sworn…maybe I hit it harder than I thought. 

“No you didn’t.” he looked at her even more confused. “I’m a telepath. I read minds” he nodded dumbly at her. 

Defiantly hit it harder than I thought.

“Should you really. “The man started. 

“Its fine he knows Godric.” At the mention of the vampires name Alec’s head shot up.

“Godric. You’re here for Godric.” He felt so happy.

“Yes. Eric Nortman sent me.” Alec smiled at her. At least Godric would be okay. Maybe he had actually done something right. The girl looked at him intently for a moment then smiled.

“I’m Sookie Stackhouse. Thanks for trying to warn me.” He returned her smile.

“Alexander Woodland. Don’t mention it.” 

“So you have any idea how to get out.” She asked him. He shook his head. He wished he did he was ready to get the hell outta dodge. “Don’t worry” she told him “Bill will come.” Alec just nodded. 

I hope this Bill knows what he’s doing.  
Alec wasn’t sure how long they’d been in the basement he’d been dosing on and off for a while now. He was slightly worried that couldn’t be a good sign. 

He sat up when he heard the door open. He watched as Gabe descended the stairs. Alec’s head had been pounding for the most part and he found himself feeling groggy so he wasn’t sure what Sookie and Gabe where talking about. Though he found he didn’t actually care too much. The pounding was turning into a buzzy noise, but the next thing he knew, Gabe had her pushed up against the wall. Trying to pull her dress off.

Alec charged at him. Like hell he was gonna sit back and watch someone get raped. He might have wanted to think it through a little, because Gabe, being larger than him, easily grabbed him and smashed his head against the wall. Alec’s vison swam, but he continued to attack Gabe. The large man grabbed the black haired teen by the throat. 

Can’t breathe. Alec tried to claw at the man’s hands. Dying I’m going to... 

“Godric” he choked out. He wasn’t sure why he cried out for the vampire, maybe it’s because he had been on his mind for a while or maybe because if anyone could save him it was Godric, but whatever the reason, the next thing he knew he was able to breathe again. He looked up to see Godric holding Gabe against the wall.

“Godric” the man stuttered “it’s me.” The vampire looked terrifying. He stared at the man with a blank expression and then swiftly snapped his neck.

He looked down at Alec, equal parts concerned and relieved. He reached out his hand to him but then recoiled it quickly. Alec didn’t have to be a mind reader to know what Godric was thinking. It was clear in the way his eyes darkened and hollowed. 

Monster.

Alec looked at him and smiled reassuringly. This man had just saved him. Godric was not a monster.

“Thank you.” Godric looked down at the teen surprised “for saving me.” Then the black haired teen reached up his hand. “A little help.” Godric chuckled and helped Alec to his feet. Putting an arm around him and hand on the small of his back to steady him. 

I could get used to being in his arms he thought contently then quickly chastised himself. Slow down there Casanova, let’s focus on getting out of this holy house of horrors, then you can figure out whose pants you want into.

“You are quite surprising Min lilla.” Godric said softly pulling him out of his thoughts. Alec smiled brightly at him.

“Um. Guys? We should probably...” they heard commotion up stares.

“Bill?” Sookie asked. 

Seriously, one track mind.

Sookie shot him a withering look.

“No” Godric said looking up “I’m here, my child. Down here.” Child as in Eric.

Alec was sure that he would never truly get used to vampire speed, because not a second after there was a very large, very blonde vampire in all his Viking glory kneeling in front of Godric.

“Godric” Erik said 

“You are a fool for sending humans after me.” The older vampire said angrily. Alec felt bad for Eric, it was obvious he cared for his maker.

“I had no choice” he argued, “these savages, they-they mean to destroy you.” Godric looked at him disapprovingly.

“I am aware of what they have planned.” He then looked to the male who was lying unconscious in the cage. Alec couldn’t remember much about him. How long had he slept. “This one betrayed you.” Godric said evenly.

“He’s with the fellowship” Sookie said. “He set a trap.” Alec felt anger at him. How dare that asshole conspire to kill people? Sookie turned towards him slightly concerned. He heard Eric continue speaking.

“How long has it been since you’ve fed?”

“I require very little blood anymore.” Alec could tell Godric was getting tired of this. Then the alarms started. Alec touched the gray eyed vampires shoulder.

“We need to leave” he said a bit more panicky than he would have liked. But he couldn’t help it. His head was pounding and the room was spinning. He had almost been killed today and he really didn’t want to give the fellowship another go at him.

Godric looked at him concerned and nodded. He looked at Eric pointedly.

“Take the humans out.” He told his child. He then said something to him quietly that Alec couldn’t catch. Then he looked up towards the ceiling. “Spill no blood on your way out.” And with that, Godric was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay song, or songs really is:  
> Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid  
> Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid  
> Disney rocks sox man, besides when I’m happy, I hum Disney.  
> Enjoy, review, or whatever. Don’t kill cats.  
> Seriously, people who abuse animals are sick, I mean that.  
> The rage is real.  
> Bye now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six. My Homies. Anyway I own nothing. Except this laptop and debt. Soul crushing debt. College the struggle tis real.

Alec followed Eric and Sookie up and out of the basement. It felt very surreal, the weird flashing sirens beeping and Steve Newlin’s recorded voice drowning on. It reminded him of something out of an old sci-fi movie where everyone lived in a hive and were controlled by a voice they never saw. Alec suppressed a shiver.

That might be a little too accurate. They watched as the rest of the members were ushered out of the church. 

“I could have us out in a second.” Eric said but it sounded more to Alec like, I could kill all those humans in a second. Apparently it sounded that way to Sookie to because she gave him a horrified look and said, 

“There’s kids out there.”

“And other innocent people.” Alec added. Sure he might not agree with what they were doing, but most of them he figured were probably scared. Scared of something different, which led to misunderstanding, which led to hate and prejudice. Alec was no stranger to that.

He hadn’t known Eric long but he felt like this vampire was definitely one of those vampires. The scary terrifying kind. The kind that Newlin spoke against. The ones people tell you to watch out for, the savage kind. He wondered how he had been raised by Godric, who was so caring, and yet was savage. 

You haven’t known him forever, and he did once say he was a monster. People change. 

But he seemed pretty savage when he killed Gabe…no Godric wasn't a monster. A vampire but not a monster. People can change. He thought with certainty. Godric changed.

“Those humans wouldn’t think twice about hurting us.” Eric shot back testily. Eric obviously hadn't.

“Why didn’t you bring Bill with you?”

Really again, Alec thought a little testily seriously woman, calm down.

“Do you really think this is the best time to worry about your boyfriend?” Alec shot back. He usually wasn’t this way, he usually tried to keep testy marks to himself. Oh, he thought them, but he never said them out loud. At the moment though he didn’t care, his head was still aching, and it was taking everything he had not to topple over.

 

I think I’ve got a concussion. 

“Eric, no!” he heard Sookie yell as Eric headed out towards the group blocking the door. Great, we’re putting our lives in the hands of a crazy, blonde vampire with Viking tendencies. He watched them talk to him. He recognized most of them as people from the camp and here they were trying to kill innocent people. 

Is this what blind faith does to people, turn them into murders?

“Stake!” Sookie yelled. Eric whipped around and pulled the man up by his neck.

“Don’t kill him.” Sookie said.

“Um guys…” they turned to look at Alec “those guys heading our way have wooden arrows we need to find another way out.” And fast.

“Through the sanctuary.” Sookie said. Alec nodded and tried to keep pace with them. The dizziness had come back.

 

“That way, the exit at the back.” He huffed out. He really needed to work out and maybe take a shit ton of ibuprofen. Whichever one came first. 

If I make it that far. If Alec made it out of this nightmare he was going to live life to the fullest and all that, maybe even tell Sophia he was the one who ruined he forty dollar dress with paint, he’d do anything if he could just live.

“Actually” Steve said “there are several exits, but for you the quickest one leads straight to hell.”

Alec’s heart went into his throat. No…please.

“Let us go!” Sookie screamed. Alec almost wanted to chuckle darkly. That was the plan. Yep that’s going to work, yes reason with the psychopath. And while you’re at it, can you stop the hateful vampire propaganda, thanks.

“Godric’s gone.” Alec told him smugly. Steve laughed,

 

“I don’t care about Godric. Any vampire will do.” Alec looked worriedly at Eric.  
“I’ll be fine” the vampire said.

Alec felt sick. It wasn’t just the fact that the room was spinning, though that was accurate. It had to do less with his head, and more with the fact that Eric was being tied down with silver while Steve kept talking religious nonsense.

Eric asked for their freedom but Steve just sprouted more hateful words. Alec wished he wasn’t here. 

I wish I was somewhere else, maybe this is a dream and I’ll wake up tomorrow and sing for Godric. Yeah that be nice. Alec felt his head loll to the side. Sleep yeah.

“Son of a bitch!” his eyes snapped open to see the whole church going to hell. There were vampires grabbing humans. The one in the cowboy hat who talked like a bad western movie, if he hadn’t said something about destroy humans, Alec might have found him funny.

“Stop” Alec looked up that voice that was Godrics voice. Standing up on the balcony was Godric. Alec felt relief wash over him. Godric was here. He was alive and he had come back. He felt himself smile.

And you think you’re a monster he thought disbelieving. You’re a hero.

 

“Enough, you came for me, I assume, underling.” He said to the western vampire.

“Yes” the cowboy said looking very dejected, like a kid whose mom told him he had to go to bed.

“These people haven’t hurt me” Godrics gray eyes then met Alec’s brown ones and he gave him a small smile. “See” he said never breaking I contact with Alec. “We can coexist.” Alec felt his heart thump in his chest and he hoped he wasn’t blushing, although his face felt a little warm, but that could have been because of his pounding head, the butterflies in his stomach however, would beg to differ. 

Then Godric turned back to Steve. “Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to cause bloodshed when none is called for.” He smiled again but turned his eyes again to look at Alec.

Please stop staring at me. My heads fuzzy enough. Then he turned to Steve.

“Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace will you do the same?” 

All eyes were on the Pastor. “I will not negotiate,” he yelled “with subhuman.” He pulled open his collar revealing his neck. “Kill me do it. Jesus will protect me.” Alec looked up at Godric and could almost hear his eye roll. Alec looked at Godric.

‘A little melodramatic’ he mouthed. Godric’s mouth quirked up into a small smile.

“I am actually older than your Jesus.” He then gave a sarcastic smile. “I wish I could have known him.” He shrugged “but I missed it.” Then he picked Newlin up by the back of his neck.

“Good people are you willing to die for this man’s madness.” All of them stood frozen. “That is what I thought.” It died down quickly after that. Godric exchanged words with the vampire in the cowboy getup and headed towards Alec.

“I thought you’d left.” The black haired teen said smiling at the older vampire. “I’m glad you came back.” He glanced into his eyes timidly “thanks for you know not abandoning me here” like everyone always does.

“Never. Alskling. I wouldn’t leave you.” Alec smiled even brighter at Godric.   
There’s that word again…

“What does that…” he started, but suddenly Alec felt pain shoot through his head and he lost consciousness.

“Can you here me.” Alec opened his eyes to see a very worried Godric over him. If this is what I get to wake up to, maybe I should pass out more often.

“Were am I?” he asked Godric trying to sit up, but the older male stopped him.

“My home.” He said softly “but you should rest. You lost consciousness.” Alec allowed himself to be pushed softly back onto the bed. So I’m in his house, in his bed Alec was definitely blushing curse you teenage hormones.

“Thank you.” He said to Godric, who was looking at him smiling softly. He was very preoccupied with watching the way the fluorescent light looked in Godric’s hair. Why he thought does he have to be so attractive. No one should be allowed to be that hot.

“Alec, did you hear me?” Alec blushed and looked at Godric thoroughly embarrassed. Geeze man he’s your friend. And I still haven’t dealt with Ryan. I mean I don’t even know what we are so how do I deal with it. Ah, shit man he’s waiting for an answer, speak!

“No.” Godric’s face twisted with worry.

“Are you sure you’re okay. Do you need a doctor?” Alec shook his head. No, a therapist maybe?

“No, I’ll be fine in a minute or two.” Godric nodded but didn’t seem convinced.

“If you are sure alskling” that word.

“Right I was meaning to ask you before I passed out and all. What does Alskling mean?” Godric looked away from him.

“It doesn’t mean anything.” He said softly. Alec shook his head. No we aren’t playing this game, we are past this. 

He cupped the side of Godric’s face.

“I don’t believe you?” he stared straight into Godric’s eyes. The vampire sighed,

“As you wish. it’s Norse for” ”Godric” they both looked to see a very pretty vampire enter the room. She was looking at Godric flustered.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but they’re getting restless.” Godric nodded at her. 

“I will head down right away. Isabell.” the newly named Isabell inclined her head and left.

“Were are you going?” Alec asked. Godric looked at him tiredly and sighed.

“Downstairs there is a party of sorts going on.” Alec’s eyes widened. Seriously.

“A party.” An actual vampire party. There were tons of them in New York not that he had ever been to one, but still they were considered fantastic by everyone.

“Yes to celebrate my return.” He laughed a little. “To be truthful it is going to be horrible boring.”

“What if I come with you?” Godric’s eyes widened.

“Are you sure. I mean do you feel up to it.” Alec nodded vigorously. Definitely, oh man, Sophia is going to be so freaking jealous, and she says I’m a stick in the mud.

“Of course, as long as I can sit, I’ll be fine.” Godric smiled gratefully at him. Then extended his hand. Inclining his head slightly.

“Then by all means join me.” Alec laughed and gave a mock bow.

“Twud be my honor.” Godric laughed loudly at that his Gray eyes light and dancing with mirth. Alec smiled so what if he was a goof ball he had gotten Godric to laugh. 

I like this, being the one who makes him laugh.

And that thought scared Alec more than the Fellowship of the sun. Don’t fall Alec he told himself. The last time we drowned. 

The truth was he was still drowning, and sooner or later he was going to have to face it.

And maybe someone was already trying to save him.

Hopefully he would let them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter Six.   
> Anyway I have a request of you lovely readers I am starting another fic it’s a supernatural one and the place holder of demon baby Winchester is to long so if you could review which you like I would be eternally grateful.  
> The options I’m between are  
> 1\. Avery  
> 2\. Vincent  
> 3\. Devin  
> 4\. Seth  
> 5\. Lane  
> Just review the number if you want or if you have another boys name you see fitting just review/comment it to me.


	7. Love Like A Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go chapter seven. Whoop whoop. The feels are strong. I can sense it. Lol anyway I own nothing. Nothing. If I did I wouldn’t be crying because I can’t afford Halo’s. Baby oranges they be expensive. Also regretting actually having tittles because can't even name a goldfish.

Godric, much to Alec’s displeasure, had been one hundred percent right about the party, it was in fact unbelievably boring. The teen was sure most of the attendees would have died of boredom, if not for the fact most were already dead. 

All of eternity, and this is how you through a party. It took a lot of self-discipline not to roll his eyes.

Sure the first ten minutes of the party had been interesting. He had come down stairs and Godric had insisted, much to Stan’s, the cowboy wanna be vampire, annoyance that Alec be seated next to him. 

“I don’t think it’s very official sheriff.” Stan had argued, Godric shot him a very contemptible look.

“Are you questioning my decisions underling?” Alec gave Stan props for not shuttering, much.

“No sir it’s just he’s.”

“One of the reasons I’m here.” Godric said evenly, yet Alec could feel the aggression in his stance. Alec would have been lying if he said he wasn’t feeling at least a little bit giddy at Godric defending him.

It’s nice to have someone stickup for me.

“It’s no big deal.” The teen said to Godric, “I don’t want to cause any trouble.” Godric looked at him, eyes immediately losing their harshness. 

“Nonsense, young one.” He then turned back to Stan looking at him expectantly.

And that’s how Alec found himself sitting next to Godric on a very white, very comfortable, very sleek loveseat. Alec was pretty sure the only thing making this evening bearable was the fact that he got to sit next to the very attractive vampire, with no cage separating them.

See kids, he thought, dreams do come true. 

He had found it interesting in the beginning to see so many vampires in one place, but the novelty quickly wore off. He now just found the wish wellers sad and a bit annoying.

I wonder how Godric must feel he glanced slyly at the vampire they don’t even seem sincere.

There was a small pause in the stream of guests, so Alec took it as an opportunity to try to alleviate his boredom. He scrunched up his face, crossed his eyes and looked at Godric. He knew it probably made him appear extremely childish, not that he wasn’t childish, but he did it anyway. After all it was a habit, he played this sort of game with Sophia. Whenever they had to go to one of their parents’ important dinners they spent the whole night making faces at each other, trying to get the other person to laugh.   
He ached a little at the thought of his sister, he needed to call her when he got a chance.

The face however, was a keeper, because it won him a slight chuckle from Godric. He wondered off-handedly what this must look like to the rest of the room. A very old, very powerful, vampire sitting next to, and laughing with, a kid in ratty converse.

To be fair the clothes thing was all him. Isabell, the pretty Spanish vampire, had offered, more like insisted, to give him new cloths, but he turned them down.

“I really would feel more comfortable in my own.” He said gesturing to himself, he wasn’t trying to be rude. It wasn’t that the clothes were bad, they were in fact probably the most expensive clothes he had ever seen in his life. But fashionable, rich fashion, wasn’t him. He’d take faded skinny jeans and thread-bare hoodies any day.

Then a thought accrued to him. What if being dressed like this will embarrass them?

“Unless” he said nervously “I need to. I don’t want to embarrass you or”

“Your clothes are fine” Godric chimed in, giving Isabell a nod of dismissal. The vampire looked between him and Godric quickly before she left. Alec could have sworn she smiled. Godric looked back at him.

“You have no need to impress anyone.” He told Alec seriously. Then smiled and whisked him down stairs.

Godric nodded in acknowledgement as another unnamed vampire wished him well.

“So,” Alec said extremely quietly well aware Godric could hear him “this parties really something.”

“Your sarcasm, young one.” He said in a human whisper leaning closer so Alec could hear him, “is dully noted.” If his sarcasm got Godric to smile, he decided he should use it more often.

“It’s like the business parties my parents always throw” he continued after the well-wisher was a little father away. “Everyone just acts like it’s enjoyable.”

“I told you it would be boring.” Godric smiled at him a bit smugly.

“I know, I was kind of hoping maybe you didn’t like parties, so they are all boring to you.” Godric raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you saying I’m incapable of having fun?”

“Well” Alec said cheekily “if the cape fits.” He chuckled to himself “sorry. I really like making bad puns.” Godric chuckled with him. 

“I do not mind.” He smiled “in fact I find it endearing that you are not afraid of me.” Alec felt himself blush at the word endearing.

“I told you.” He said looking at Godric with conviction. “I’m not afraid that you’re a vampire and I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be.” Godric said looking away from him. Alec grabbed his upper arm.

“Hey.” He said getting Godric’s attention his voice soft but serious. “Don’t do this to yourself. You saved a lot of lives today human and vampire.” He then made sure to hold Godric’s gaze, his brown eyes softening. “You saved me. You’re a hero. My hero.” Godric held Alec’s gaze for a while his grey eyes searching his for something, but Alec’s conviction didn’t waver.

“Thank you” he said softly. Alec wanted to respond, but then the intimate moment was shattered by a cough.

“Um, Godric sir.” Alec looked up to see Jason standing there, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry what the fellowship put you through.” He could tell that Jason felt extremely guilty. He looked very much like a kicked puppy. Alec knew he wasn’t a bad person. Jason was just someone who wanted to feel included, special. Alec understood that. 

He smiled encouragingly at Jason. “It’s okay” he told him, “you didn’t know.”

“You helped save many lives today Mr. Stackhouse.” Godric said. “Know that you have friends here whenever you visit.” Jason just nodded dumbly and scampered off.

“He’s not too bad.” Alec told Godric, “a little misguided, he just wants to feel needed.” Godric looked at Alec for a moment and smiled at him.

“You amaze me, how do you always manage to see the good in everyone.”

“Not everyone.” Alec corrected him “like Steve, he’s hurt but that doesn’t give him the right to kill people. There are a lot of people I don’t see good in.” he then looked at Godric. “But I believe everyone has the chance to change, they simple have to try.” He smiled at Godric “that’s what I see in Jason, and in you. People who are changing and have changed. I see them trying and that’s what makes them good.”

“You are quite wise.” Godric told him. Alec blushed and shook his head.

“No I’m not.” He laughed “I just have a lot of crazy philosophies. Ryan tells me all the time I sound like a crappy TV hero or something.” Godric narrowed his eyes at him.

“Then this Ryan is very stupid.” He said it with such coldness and finality. Alec blinked a few times.

“No he’s not stupid, he’s smart, a lot smarter than me. Besides I ramble and I’m a pretty big klutz.” He laughed at himself “and a goof ball.” Godric’s stare intensified.

“Alec I think” suddenly there was commotion and before he could turn his head Godric was gone. 

Alec pulled his knees under him, and sat up on them so he could see better. Godric had a female vampire by the throat. From the look of it she had been after Sookie.

“Retract. Your. Fangs….Now.” Godric’s voice was full of aggression, he could feel every vampire and human in the room shudder. Alec though, did not. The dominate tone had him shivering, but not with fear.

Not the time buddy he said willing the arousal he felt away.

“I neither know, nor care, who you are.” He glared at her. “But in this area and certainly in this next. I am the authority. Do you understand?”

“Yes sheriff.” She said meekly. At least she has some self-preservation, he thought. 

He really shouldn’t have been so surprised, but Godric really could be terrifying if he chose to be.

It’s kind of like he’s a whole other person. One minute he’s joking and kind, the next he’s lethal and deadly. I wouldn’t mind him looking at me that way. Alec shook his head had he really just thought about Godric looking at him like prey? No, like a challenge. Alec gulped, he definitely needed to stop thinking about him this way. It’s getting a bit out of hand.

Suddenly the grey eyed vampire’s aggression lessened, and just like that his Godric was back. Wait, his? Yes it’s getting out of hand. Brain, Alec, think with your brain, not Mr. Fun-time.

“This human.” He said looking at Sookie “has proven herself to be a true and loyal friend to our kind.”

And a ditz, maybe that wasn’t completely fair but he had heard her talk about Bill more than he had thought possible.

“And yet.” Godric continued, “You treat her the way a child treats a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport.” He then looked sadly back at her and chuckled humorously, “no wonder they hate us.”

Hate us… Alec’s heart ached at his words. How many times does he need to hear that not all humans hate vampires, that Alec didn’t hate or fear him? I’ll just tell him again and again, as many times as it takes.

“She provoked me.” The other vampire said. Alec felt himself go wide eyed. Was she stupid? Godric crouched down and got close to her.

“And you have provoked me.” He could feel Godric’s simmering rage from where he sat, “you disrupt the peace in my own home.” He then smiled mockingly at her, “I could snap you like a twig and I haven’t. Now why is that?” Godric was scolding her like a parent to a child. He waited for her to come to the answer.

“It’s your choice.” Her voice shook. Godric stood up straighter.

“Indeed it is.” He glanced at her “you’re an old vampire, I can tell. You have had hundreds of years to better yourself yet you have not. You are still a savage.” Then he looked around the room.

“And I fear for all our kind, human and vampire, if this behavior persists.” He looked at the brown haired vampire next to Sookie that Alec was pretty sure was Bill an ordered him to take the female vampire out of the nest. 

He sat down next to Alec and the party started again.

“About what you said” Godric looked at him confused, “about humans hating vampires.” Alec clarified. “We all don’t feel that way.” The older vampire smiled slightly, though it didn’t feel very genuine to him.

“I know that.” Alec looked at him intently.

“Do you. Do you know that?” Godric studied Alec intently.

“Why” he said “do you care so much.” Alec looked taken aback and hurt.

“Because I’m your friend and-and friends care. And I don’t want you to-to I don’t know.” He huffed out a breath, “hurt yourself, or do something equally stupid.” Godric looked at him again but said nothing. 

Then he placed a hand on Alec’s cheek and whispered.

“I will not. For you, I promise I won’t” Alec’s heart skipped a beat.

“God-Godric I….” it looked like was Godric going to...

“Listen up” Alec and Godric both turned to see a…Luke? “I have something to say on behalf of reverend Newlin.”

Newlin why would... he started taking off his jacket.

“Bomb!” Alec yelled as his mind hit the same conclusion. “He has a bomb!” 

And then, for the umpteenth time that day, all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh Duh Daaaaa! Cliff Hanger! Whaz uuuuuuuup! Sorry but the chapter was running a little long so I broke it up.  
> I have no songs in this chapter, but if you need a song in your life you should listen to Love Will Find a Way from the Lion King Two or Deception from the same movie.  
> I like Disney, can you tell?  
> Anyway Godric’s making his moves. It’s gonna get real real in like Two chapters.   
> Sorry bout the lack of smut but the plot needs to develop.   
> I promise hot make out scene in chapter 9.   
> Bye Bye lovelies I live for you and Netflix, mostly Netflix.


	8. Angel With A Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter eight. It is for you my adoring fans. I own nothing but pain and sorrow, oh and a kitty. Neither of which profits me.

The next thing Alec become aware of was the smell of smoke, and the feeling of a heavy weight on top of him.  
“Are you alright?” he opened eyes to see that the weight belonged to Godric, who was on top of him, shielding him.  
“Yeah.” He choked out “you?” Godric nodded then slowly got of him, helping Alec stand up too.   
The place looked terrible. The once beautiful house was smoking, and there were piles of sticky blood all over the walls and dead humans. Alec put a hand over his mouth as his stomach churned.  
I think I’m gonna be sick.  
He looked back at Godric, away from the nightmarish scene, and gasped loudly.  
“Godric your back.” The vampires back had holes in it, and was bleeding, he could see that it was healing though, very slowly. “I’m-I’m” Alec didn’t know what to say. Alec felt so many emotions guilt, relief, and something else, harder to define that sat like a weight in his chest and yet made him feel light, but deeply, deeply afraid.   
Godric smiled reassuringly at him.  
“It hardly hurts.” Then he brushed the back of his hand across Alec’s cheek, “the same could not have been said for you.” Alec’s heart thumped. Godric broke eye contract with him and yelled out. “Isabell report.”  
“2 vampires are dead including Stan, as well as 6 human companions.” Godric nodded solemnly.  
“People… the hotel has been notified of the situation. We will go there.” Lots of vampires nodded. He scanned the room, and he saw Jason among the rubble. He looked shaken but still alright. He smiled in relief. Then he saw Sookie and Eric, and she was…  
“Is she sucking his chest?” Alec asked, mostly to himself, confused and a little creeped out.  
“It seems my child is not giving up.” Alec looked at Godric, more confused, but said nothing as the vampire looked at his progeny. “I believe we should head to the hotel.” Alec nodded a bit dumbly at him.  
He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting next but within a minute he was in Godric’s arms, the vampire holding him bridal style against his chest.  
“Take a deep breath, Kärlek, and hold it” Alec did he was instructed. And the next thing he knew it felt like he was flying. They were at the hotel lobby faster than Alec dreamed possible.  
“Good evening sir.” The women behind the counter said. Godric nodded at her. “Your rooms have been prepared.” She then glanced at Alec and pursed her lips “does your donor need a room as well.” She said donor like it was the foulest thing in the world. It made Alec feel dirty and used.  
As if Godric could sense this he wrapped his arm around the black haired boy’s waist and pulled him close.  
“My companion.” He said pointedly “will be fine with me.” The women at least had the decency to look chastised. Alec though was a little too distracted by the close proximity of the vampire.  
Breathe, breathe, he knew he had to be blushing terribly. If the vampire noticed though, he said nothing and led Alec to the elevators keeping his arm around him.   
And Alec didn’t stop him.  
Alec had never seen a room like this in life. It was state of the art.  
It must cost a fortune to stay here. He thought as he eyed the bed longingly, he was tired but his clothes were covered in filth and debris. And he really didn’t want to ruin the sheets. He looked over at Godric who was looking rather pensive as he sat staring out the window, unblinkingly.  
Alec walked to him and placed a hand on others shoulder, Godric tensed under his hand and looked up at the teen, who returned his stare with a soft comforting smile.  
“Are you okay?” Godric looked at him rather listlessly and nodded.  
“My wounds have healed.” Alec knelt down so they were at eye level. And made sure to hold the vampires stare and return it with a soft reassuring smile.  
“That’s not what I meant.” He spoke softer “you lost your home, people you cared about. You were attacked.” Then he placed a comforting hand on Godric’s knee, “Are you okay, Godric.” sad grey eyes met his in response. They were so lost, a thunderstorm of unspoken emotion. Alec’s chest ached like a vice-grip was around his heart. He wished he could see those eyes brighten, to be full of laughter and happiness.   
Alec didn’t know what to do. What to say. He had never experienced anything like this, what could he do? He wrapped his arms around Godric tightly, pulling him into a tight embrace. Burying his head in the vampire’s neck.  
“I’m so sorry.” He murmured to him. “I truly am.” Godric returned his embrace, pulling him closer.  
“Thank you alskling.” He murmured into Alec’s hair. To soon there was a knock on the door. Alec quickly pulled apart, though it looked as if Godric did so reluctantly. Then Isabell walked in.  
“It’s time” she said looking very nervous. Alec looked at Godric questing.  
“What’s going on?” He asked worriedly.  
“It’s alright” Godric stood up and touched his shoulder smiling at him though it was so fake, Alec tried not to cringe. “The authority wants an account of what happened.” Alec nodded but the panicked feeling didn’t subside.  
“Here” Isabell said handing him a bag. “Its clothes, I thought you might like to shower and change.” Alec took the bag, thanking her.   
“I guess I’ll shower and wait for you to get back.” He said staring at Godric. Wishing he was going with him, but what good would having a kid there do? Godric followed Isabell out without a word. The doors close left Alec with a hollow and sinking feeling in his heart.  
“Goodbye…”   
Alec lay on the bed, radio playing loudly. It had taken him a good ten minutes to find it after the shower but it had been worth it. He was going crazy. He hummed along with the song trying to concentrate on the music other than his racing mind.  
How did he feel about Godric?  
He’s kind, and thoughtful, his smile is so amazing. I just want him to be happy.  
But did that mean he loved him?  
It hurts when he’s like this, sad and lonely.  
But what did he know about love?   
Obviously nothing. After all I thought Ryan loved me. Oh he had said it, but had he meant it? Alec had but…  
I no longer feel it. Why am I so fickle that I just fall out of love just like that? Is it true do I…?  
Yes he thought with conviction. I love Godric.   
Then the door swung open and a panicked Sookie ran in.  
“Godric’s on the roof.” On the roof this close to dawn…why? Unless.  
Alec jumped up and bolted out of the door past the blonde. He past Eric as he ran. The Viking looking defeated. No, not yet.  
He gasped when he reached the roof.  
“Godric!” he shouted, the vampire looked at him wide eyed.  
“Alec?”  
“You promised” he screamed tears starting to form. “You Promised”  
“Alec, you don’t understand, 2000 thousand years is long enough.”  
“For you maybe” he shouted again, moving closer. “But not for me.” His voice shuck, “a week, I only got a week with you.” Godric moved closer to him. Alec wrapped his arms around Godric, sobbing into his chest.   
“Please don’t do this, please.” He continued.  
“I have no reason to live.”  
“You have me” he said louder, looking up at the vampire.  
“Do you mean that?” Godric asked, grabbing his chin softly; forcing Alec to meet his eyes. “Will you stay with me as long as I ask?”   
Alec’s mind raced. Stay with Godric. Forever… it was that or live in a world without him. Alec looked at him fiercely.  
“yes.” Then, to Alec’s surprise, he felt Godric press his lips to his in a soft kiss.   
“Let’s go Alskiling.” And then he was in Godric’s arms, being taken off the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed yeah! Fireworks are exploding! So, loving it, hating it. I know Alec was really emotional in this chapter, but being almost killed twice in one day will do that to you.  
> He loves Godric though, so yay!  
> Any-who song for this chapter is:  
> Blank Space by Taylor Swift   
> So he found a pop station, sue him.  
> Anyway Hey Sluts guess who just got out of prison? Lol just kidding. Crime is wrong for reals.  
> Anyway I’m out. Shut up Haru. You shut up Haru. I don’t know Haru? One of us shot the Haru that can read!  
> Sorry I’ve been watching 50% Off Free Abridged.   
> Goodbye until next time.  
> And listen to the music of the night ….


	9. Bleeding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 9, this one took forever I wasn’t sure how I wanted it to go, but here it is, hope you like it. I own nothing, wish I did.

They tumbled on to the bed; a flurry of teeth, tongue, and emotion all wrapped in burning passion. Alec supposed he should probably stop... After all they hadn’t known each other that long. Although, it didn’t change the fact that he felt so connected to the vampire, not that he’d tell anyone or speak it out loud, because he knew that sounded like some shitty heroine in a teenage love story. 

But ohh Godric was such a good kisser. The kisses had lost some of their haste, and now Godric was kissing him slowly, intimately. Alec’s desire was growing. He let out a soft breathy moan when Godric ran his tongue teasingly against his, inviting him to join in. Alec took the invitation and soon he was moaning quite loudly against Godric’s mouth. 

He was aching for the vampire. He arched a little just enough so he could rub his hips against Godric’s, it was the vampires turn to moan, it was deep and husky, and so fucking sexy. Alec’s eyes widened and he pushed against Godric’s chest. The vampire let go instantly. His face was flushed and he was trying desperately to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry.” The teen answered winded, he looked up at Godric guiltily. 

“No it is alright. It is my fault, I got carried away.” Godric said, smiling sweetly. Alec felt so confused. He glanced downward, refusing to meet the others gaze. He knew he cared about Godric… but him and Ryan and… he felt so lost. When had his life become so fucked up? As if sensing his mood the grey eyed male cupped his chin and lifted his face up so that their eyes met.

“What is wrong, kären en?” Alec gulped and tried to find his voice. It was so hard when Godric looked at him like that. Like he was important, special, like his happiness mattered…

“I’m just….” Afraid, Terrified, confused.

“It is alright.” Godric told him softly still holding his face gently, refusing to let Alec look away, “you need not tell me, I am simply concerned.” Alec’s heart clinched. What was happening? What was this? What was he to him?

“It’s just a lot to take in.” he said softly, he didn’t want Godric to know how awful he felt. How weak he was. Godric nodded. And kissed his forehead softly.

“I agree. I think it would be best if we went to sleep.” Alec nodded in agreement. He felt a soft warmth spread through him at the kiss. It was warm and gentle. No demands, just a comforting promise, full of love.

“Ummm” Alec started, still a little dazed, “do you think they have Tylenol or something like that.” There was still a slight throb of pain in his head. Godric looked concerned.

“Does your head still hurt?” Alec nodded again. “I am not sure, but I could look or.” Godric looked pensive for a moment. He looked at Alec, “I could give you some of my blood.” Alec’s eyes widened he’d heard that vampire blood could heal humans and other things, but…

“Isn’t that like illegal?” Alec was pretty sure he’d heard that vampires got really mad about that. Godric chuckled lightly, then smiled.

“Only if the Vampire doesn’t give it freely.” He nodded in understanding, “but there are some side effects.” 

“Like what?”

“Well for one thing, I will always know where you are, I will be able to feel your stronger emotions, and it may…ah heighten…um your attraction, to me.” Godric looked a bit embarrassed. Alec thought about it for a moment. None of those sounded particularly terrible.

“Alright….I mean, I um…” Godric smiled and shook his head. 

“Ummm…the best way to do this would involve me, kissing you, again.” Alec blushed profusely but gave a nod of consent.   
Next thing he registered was the vampires lips on his, Godric must have cut his tongue because as they kissed he felt the blood, hot and metallic, as their tongues met. He swallowed and instantly felt a pang of desire in his lower abdomen. His pupils dilated slightly, he felt amazing. He smiled at Godric, a little overwhelmed.

“Thank you.” Because he wasn’t sure what to say, he shrugged off his hoodie. “here.” He offered Godric his wrist. Grey eyes widened,

“You don’t have to.” He shook his head.

“It’s only right. Besides you haven’t eaten in a while, not since the fellowship found you.” He saw doubt in Godric’s eyes “it’s fine,” he stated with conviction. “I trust you.” The look in the other’s eyes was so full of happiness…and doubt, at what Alec didn’t know, but the vampire took his offered arm anyway.

Godric’s hands were cold but not unpleasant. He moved his arm to his lips. He glanced at Alec again, giving him a chance, he knew, to change his mind, but he simple smiled. Godric’s fangs broke the skin, he expected there to be more pain. It wasn’t exactly an amazing feeling, but it was bearable. Godric finished and licked the wound closed. Alec tried not to shiver at the feel of his tongue. 

“Thank you.” Alec smiled and nodded, a little light headed.

“You’re welcome. Goodnight Godric.” he laid down and flipped the light off. Godric laid next to him. Alec assumed it must have been the blood or he’d blame it on that later, but he snuggled up next to Godric and he felt like he belonged there. Like he was made just so he could fit neatly against the others chest. Before he fell asleep he could have sworn he felt Godric kiss his cheek and whisper

“Du har förtrollat mig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there you go a tiny make out scene. Thank you for reading. Also I’m so sorry for the wait I have not abandoned this fic. A lot of stuff has come up. You see Alec is kind of like a piece of soul and well he was me post-depression, but well some stuff happened and I wasn’t post anymore. I’m not going to bore you with my sob story or excuses. But just know I will never abandon a story even if it’s years or months.   
> Anyway it came to my attention that I haven’t put translations in for Godric so here they are.  
> Alskling- means in Nordic Love or Lover, it is like a super duper love word  
> Karen en- means dear one  
> Du har förtrollat mig.- means you have bewitched me.  
> If there was more I’ve used I probably will use it again and translate it so yeah.  
> Um no music if you need some you can listen to Love Love Love by of monsters and men.  
> Goodbye until next time.


	10. All I Need To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry about how long it’s been I’ve had a real hard time figuring out how to get to what I want to get to but I have it figured out! And I felt bad so quick updates. So yeah but seriously I’m super sorry. I will never abandon a fic even If it means I have to ask my very talented friend for advice. Also she’s who usually proof reads. Anyway I own nothing at all.

Alec woke up in a dark room. He rolled over to see the automatic clock flashing 2:00pm. He glanced over too see Godric, Alec blushed. They were extremely close their faces inches apart if Godric had needed to breath the black haired teen was sure he would have felt it. He gave one last glance at his. 

No, he stopped his thought there Godric wasn’t his anything, not really, they had kissed but, and made out but, that didn’t mean they were a thing. Not really? Right? Godric had been upset. After all he could have any vampire or human he wanted. Besides did vampires even have boyfriends, lovers? He shook his head and slowly made his way off the bed. 

First things first, he thought, I need to find a phone. If he was going to be staying with Godric, he was really trying hard not to get all girly when he thought about it. Or start freaking out over the fact he had just given his word to stay in Texas with a 2000 year old vampire, who he may or may not have feelings for. Really. But if he was staying for the foreseeable future he was going to need a few things. Like clothes, his bankcard, which luckily he had kept at home, and his back up music player, yes he had one.

He didn’t care too much that he was in the same clothes he had slept in. He simple made his way to the nearest elevator and hit the bottom for the ground floor. The elevator dinged when it hit the bottom. He walked out into a deserted lounge. Looking around, he realized that this was defiantly an expensive place. The kind of environment that cared more about exuded an air of money, than one of comfort. It probably didn’t help that Alec didn’t see another soul.

Vampire hotels sure are dead? He tried not to chuckle, more bad puns really? He walked over to the lady at the front desk, the women was different from last night, but from the disapproving glance she was giving him, he figured she didn’t feel much different.

“Is there a phone I can use? There isn’t one in my room.” She looked him up and down, her frown deepened. If you keep that up you’ll get wrinkles. He thought channeling his younger sister. She would have told the women that up front and thrown in another witty remark, but he wasn’t Sophia. His skill wasn’t in sarcastic remarks that left the person feeling both chastised and offended. He just took it, so he simply stood there under the women scrutiny. 

“Towards the end of the lobby” she finally said in a clipped and snide voice. Alec smiled at her politely and thanked her while heading in the direction she spoke of. He lifted up the phone and punched in the number.

Ring ring ring

“Hello, Woodland residence.”

“Sophia? It’s Alec.”

“Alec oh my God” she yelled excitedly “are you okay? I saw on the news about the fellowship and the bomb and…where are you?”

“Breathe” he told my sister smiling fondly he was so glad to hear her voice again, “I’m fine.” He took a deep breathe. “As for where I am. Well it’s kind of a long story.”

“I’ve got time.” And so Alec told her everything.

“Are you serious.” She asked after he finished.

“yes.” He bit his lip…he wasn’t sure what to expected from her. Sophia was a contradiction, witty and charming but could cut you down to size, but she was not afraid to give you her opinion.

“Ahhhh” he pulled his ear away from the receiver at her girlish squeal. “It’s like a romance novel. To lovers torn apart by the world. Yet there love will last.” Alec chuckled at her and rolled his eyes at her, and she could be a bit of the stereotypical 15 year old.

“Sure, sure.” He said sarcastically. He could practically see Sophia’s bitch face in response.

“He’s totally in love with you, and I can tell you feel the same.” Alec blushed glad she couldn’t see it. 

“Okay, the matter of my love life aside can you send my things?” 

“Sure thing address.” He told her. “Okay well let me get that.”

“Wait Sophia don’t”

“My lips are sealed mommy dearest and dear papa will hear not a word from me brother.”

“Thanks bye Soph talk to you later.”

“Bye Alec love you.”

“Love you to.” Then he heard a click as the line ended. He smiled glad that was taken care of. He hadn’t realized how much Sophia’s support in this was, but his heart still felt a little heavy, he wondered how long it would be until he saw her again. As he got back on the elevator heading to his and Godric’s room.

An hour later he was back in the hotel room with the radio playing, it turns out that during the day it is almost impossible to wake up a vampire and how did he figure that out. He managed to fall over and make quite a lot of noice, but Godric didn’t even stur.

He hummed along with the song it was slow and pretty depressing but it had a nice sound and the singers voice was pleasing kind of soulful and bluesy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He raised his head he had been laying on one of the large armchairs upside down while deciding the best way to tell his parents. He rolled of and opened the door to find the two Stackhouses outside in the hall.

“Do you wanna get some grub?” Jason asked rubbing the back of his head and looking a little uncomfortable, he guessed Jason still felt a bit guilty about the whole fellowship thing. But he smiled at Jason. He had meant what he told Godric the other night, and besides he liked Jason, he was a nice guy and a good friend. 

“sounds good to me, I was actually pretty hungry but the lady in the lobby made me side against another adventure down stairs” he wiggled his eyebrows if you know what I mean” Jason laughed slightly and threw his arm around Alec’s shoulder.  
“Have no fear bubba women can’t resist me.”

“So,” He looked at Sookie, “where we going?

“Me and Jason were thinking about going to some restaurant Erik told me about, the other day.”   
Erik? Alec’s eyebrows shot up and gave her a very meaning full look.

“Erik?” he said making sure to fill his voice with surprise along with a hint of a smile. Sookie blushed a little. 

“I asked him about it before the…bomb thing.” She said but Alec gave her a knowing smile. He was pretty sure Erik would be pleased to see that Sookie was flustered where he was concerned, and taking his food recommendations though what someone who didn’t eat knew about food he wasn’t sure.”

“Sure.” He grinned, “So then let’s go eat I’m starving.” Jason nodded his head a bit confused about the exchange that had just took place between the teen and his sister. But Alec just kinda shrugged Jason was let’s face it always a little confused, and followed them out of the hotel.  
\-------------0----------0---------------------------------0-------------------------0---------------0--------------0------------0

The restaurant was pretty good Alec had to admit. He wasn’t normally a fan of Barbeque, Jason had said that was because Yankee didn’t know barbeque from roadkill. He laughed to himself as he walked back into the room he and Godric were sharing. It had been pretty nice though he found out more about Sookie and the fact that she was pretty smart when she wasn’t talking about her boyfriend. 

The sun had set a little while ago and he assumed Godric was up. Or rather hoped he was up and there. He opened the door and saw that both Godric and Eric were sitting on the bed talking to one another. In a way that, if they weren’t both very old very powerful vampires, reminded Alec of his little sisters and her friends when they were gossiping. When they saw Alec, they stopped and Eric grinned at him. Yes Alec thought defiantly gossiping.

“Hey” Alec waved in greeting. Heading towards the armchair that he had been in all day and had now decided was now his armchair.

“Hello” Godric greeted, “how was your day.” Alec looked at him and Eric who seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh, at what he wasn’t sure. Maybe it’s a Viking thing?

“It was good me, Jason and Sookie grabbed food at some restaurant Erik here told her about.” He looked at Erik, “she insisted.” The Vampire looked very pleased with himself.

“Did she now” the Viking asked.

“Yes she did. Also she said there’s trouble in paradise, so if I were going to do something.” He said offhandedly at him “I’d do it now.” The vampire stood up and nodded. Giving him a nod.

“I will see you later this evening.” After he left Godric began laughing. 

“You should not be encouraging him.” he said amused.

“What’s the harm?” Alec sitting heavily in the armchair of happiness, “besides from what Sookie told me today, bill seems like an Asshole.” Godric nodded.  
“So…..” Alec started. He was nervous but he knew it needed to be asked but he suddenly felt very unsure of the situation maybe there dynamics had changed in some way. No he knew it had you didn’t just kiss and everything stay the same. And so he took a deep breath and hardened his resolve. “What exactly… I mean what is this.” He gestured openly with his arms “what am I to you?”  
(Godric’s Pov.)

“What am I to you?” 

Godric stared at the black haired male in front of him. He had thought it was obvious how he felt. The kiss it’s self should have clarified any doubts. He was in love with the human. He had been for some time but…did he really wish to tell Alec that. It was one thing to call him----------- but only he and Erik knew what it meant. Alec had no idea. No idea that he was so completely in love with him. That he would do anything for the other if just to see that beautiful smile on the usually timid boy. That he wished he could show Alec the way he saw him. Kind, beautiful, amazing- perfect. 

But Godric didn’t deserve him. He knew that. He had killed. No massacred hundreds upon hundreds, done atrocities that would make even the most sadistic cringe and yet none of that mattered. Alec thought he was good, Alec trusted him. 

So maybe he could trust Alec with the truth.

“You are my Alskling” he took a deep breath “you are my heart, my missing piece you make me a better person.” He heard the others pulse quicken and his brown eyes widened. For a fleeting moment he thought it was out of fear until he felt his emotions. Happiness, nervousness, but mostly love. Godric pulled him out of the armchair and into an embrace and kissed him deeply. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter what we’ve all been waiting for their going to do the do…most likely. That’s the plan anyway. Sorry for lack of smut I am attempting to make it believable.   
> Also it’s in Godric’s point of view so yay  
> Song Let It Rain by Jason Michael Carrol  
> Thanks reviews give me good feelings.


	11. Distance but Closer than Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as always stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I know it’s been what like 6 months but here you go guys’ chapter 11.

“I love you.”

Alec stared at Godric. He had to be dreaming this. There was no way that Godric actually, loved him. No one really loved him not in that way.  
“You don’t,” he told Godric flatly, “you just think you do,” he felt the numbing feeling set in as he continued, “because I tried to help you and you’re just latching on to the first person who showed understanding.” Godric stared at him in shock.

“No, Alec I am not confused” the vampire shook his head and cupped Alec’s chin gentle, “I have walked this earth for thousands of years. Do you truly believe I cannot tell the difference between a fleeting infatuation and love?” Alec felt tears well up in his eyes. 

“You won’t” he whispered mostly to himself “no one does after a while.” He stood up. “it’s just the way it is, I’m not smart or attractive hell I can’t even drive,” as he grew more and more vehement “this is the first time I’ve left New York, I’m nobody!” he shouted, but he was no longer talking to Godric. This wasn’t real no one fell in love after a week. True love was a lie, he knew that. He felt his throat tighten. “no one loves a nobody, I’m not special, I don’t get a happy ending, I don’t get that” sob “ I tried, God knows I have but it doesn’t matter I-you-us-this” he probably would have continued his rant but he was cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him against a hard chest.

“Shhh” Godric murmured against his hair “I do not know why you believe this, but it is not true. I Love you.” He said it with conviction “Min lilla, För evigt och alltid älska. Jag kommer att älska dig för evigt och alltid.” Alec didn’t know what that meant but it was said so softly and so strongly that he wanted to believe what Godric was saying so badly, but…

“I’m not as together as you think I am.” His voice cracked “I’m broken” he looked up at Godric. Brown eyes lost and searching Gray for a sign.  
“So am I, perhaps we can try to give one another a reason to hope.” He kissed his forehead “in change and in life” he led Alec on to the bed where he gathered the teen up in his arm cradling his head under his chin. “Besides we are all broken.” They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity until Alec pulled away a little so he could see Godric’s face.   
“Godric?”

“Yes Alskling?”

“I think” he murmured softly “I’m ready to live.”  
Because the truth was they’re was a whole lot more to living then just going through the motions. And Alec was ready. He wasn’t going to drown. He smiled at Godric. He was going to soar.

Translation- My little one, forever and always love. I will love you forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already said it but sorry again for the late supper late update. I will never abandon anything but writers block is hard but hey I pushed through it. Anyway I swear by the stars and the moon by all the gods they will do the do next chapter. I was planning it to be this one but it ended up being a little thing to just deal with Alec’s insecurities and I thought it was ended to perfectly for another paragraph or more, peace out.   
> Songs Distance by Christina Perri


	12. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Do the Goddamn Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are finally having sex if that bothers you then just skip this chapter. If you’re like me and you want some sexy boy on boy action than read on.

Godric awoke feeling better than he had in centuries, he knew of course that it had everything to do with the young mortal currently snuggled against his side breathing softly. The gray eyed vampire could not figure out what he had done to deserve such an amazing creature’s love and affection, and yet he could no longer deny the fact that he had already claimed the boy as his. He wondered if Alec truly understood how deep his affection for him went. Godric would destroy the world if he thought that was what Alec wished for. He ran a hand through the other male’s hair gently enjoying the feel of soft strands against his palm. He felt the boy begin to stir.

“Morning.” Alec murmured, snuggling closer against him. Godric felt his throat tighten as a spike of lust went through him. It was not fair for something so beautiful to exist, Alec with his eyes foggy and hair tousled, looking up at him with those warm eyes filled with affection. Before he could listen to his better judgment, he leaned down and captured Alec’s lips roughly.

He was about to pull back and apologize, until he felt Alec moan against his lips and push their bodies closer. He bit the others lip, begging for entrance, the brown eyed male complied with little hesitation and met Godric’s tongue tentatively. Godric groaned slightly and rubbed the slick organs together. He was pleased when he was awarded with another moan. He broke apart, allowing Alec to breathe while he began peppering kisses down his long pale neck. 

He felt his member ache as Alec leaned back submissively allowing Godric full access to his neck. He bit at a sensitive spot below Alec’s jaw, earning a soft whimper.

“Yes, Älskling,” he murmured huskily into his ear, before nipping it softly “what is it?”

“More!” He cried out. Godric grinned as he recaptured his lips and moved his hands under the teen’s shirt. Enjoying the way his skin twitched and tensed as he rubbed softly down his sides. He released the others lips just long enough to pull Alec’s shirt off of him. He began kissing and nipping the newly exposed skin as his hands teased the teen’s clothed erection. 

Alec continued to moan and whimper against his ministrations. The sinful sounds that continued falling from Alec’s mouth had his need aching for release.

“Godric!” Alec moaned harshly as Godric bit his left nipple. He licked over it soothingly before sucking on it lightly as his hand began to tease its neglected twin. If the sounds before were sinful, then the noises now were practically indecent. 

“Jag vill hålla dig, älska med dig tills du inte kommer ihåg ditt eget namn. Tills det enda du kan komma ihåg är jag. Jag kommer att få dig att skrika mitt namn som jag glädje er om och om igen Älskling.” Godric growled, switching to Swedish. Though he doubted Alec knew what he was saying it did not stop Alec from moaning louder and tugging at his shirt. Godric obliged him and removed the offending article of clothing. It was his turn to moan as Alec began tracing the muscles of his chest. 

Godric grabbed Alec’s pajama bottoms, “is this okay?” He asked. Despite how badly he wanted this he was not going to have sex with Alec unless he consented explicitly. Godric refused, no matter how much he wanted to act like a lust crazed beast.

“Please, Godric, please” Godric kissed him roughly as he pulled off the others pants and boxers leaving him bare beneath him. Godric growled as his eyes roamed over the naked body before him. Pale skin flushed red, red lips bruised and swollen from rough kisses, chest heaving with each ragged breath, beautiful cock erect and leaking. Godric licked his lips. Wrecked, Alec was wrecked and Godric was loving every minute of it. Alec, after noticing his intense gaze, began to shift nervously and went to cover himself before Godric grabbed his arms trapping them above his head and kissing him gently.

“Do not be nervous, älskling, you are simply the most beautiful being I have ever seen.” And then, to show how much he appreciated Alec’s beautiful body, he took the teens erection fully into his mouth. Alec moaned loudly as he began sucking and licking at the teen’s hard member. Godric hummed as he moved his head back and forth. He felt Alec’s hand in his hair tighten.

“Godric nngg I’m- I’m going to” Godric sucked harder as he spilled into his mouth. He swallowed the boy’s release, and moved back up to kiss the boy softly. He was glad for vampire speed as he quickly grabbed and coated his fingers in lube.

He raised one of the smaller male’s legs and placed it over his shoulder. He placed a quick kiss to the inside of his thigh while he circled Alec’s tight ring of muscles, relaxing them as he slipped a finger inside. He listened to Alec intently, and when he only heard a slight gasp of pain he added another and began slowly stretching him. He moved his fingers in and out of his tight hot entrance while searching for the spot he knew would make Alec scream.

When his fingers did brush against the teens prostate Godric was not disappointed, the scream of pleasure had Godric removing his fingers and lining himself up with the black haired man’s twitching hole.

“Are you sure?” Godric asked, he had never wanted anyone so bad in his entire life, and it was agony being so close to being one and waiting, but he would never, no matter how much he wanted something, ever even risk hurting the amazing mortal in front of him.

“Yes.” That was all Godric needed. He pressed himself inside Alec at an agonizingly slow pace to give him the chance to adjust. Godric moaned when he was finally sheathed inside that delicious tight heat. When he felt Alec move his hips he deemed him adjusted.

He moved at a fast pace making sure to hit Alec’s sweet spot with every thrust. Alec screamed and moaned as he continued slamming into him, occasionally crying out his name or orders of faster. They kissed passionately as they rode out the amazing feeling together.

God, he thought as he felt Alec’s tighten around him, he was so close, and by the withering and sound of Alec’s moans, he was too.

“Gooodric ah” 

“Yes, Älskling,” he growled, “come for me, Alec.” That was all the dark haired teen needed before he screamed out Godric’s name as he came, splattering both their stomachs in cum. Godric growled as he came deep inside Alec, filling him with his seed. 

He pulled out of Alec and looked down at the spent boy. He kissed his sweaty brow and murmured sweet nothings to him. 

“I love you, Godric.” Alec whispered tiredly.

“I love you more than you could ever know, älskling” as once again their lips met. Godric decided this was well worth waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note  
> Hurray, love it? Hate it? Okay so that’s the end of the Dallas arch which means I can take this one of two ways and it’s up to you. I can either have them go to Louisiana and follow the whole Bonton arch shit meaning crazy manaad shit or I can have them chill in Dallas and have Sophia and asshat Ryan show up. Bonton arch will have more action while Dallas will be more character driven kinda like the stories been up to this point. I have both mapped out I just want to know what y’all would rather read.  
> Songs Ride by Somo  
> Shiver Shiver by Walk the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Songs if you care are as follows  
> The End by My Chemical Romance  
> Animal by The Cab  
> I am Machine by Three Days Grace


End file.
